


Undertow

by gryffindorJ



Series: Escape Route [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, very slight cross dressing if knickers count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-29
Updated: 2011-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James knows the dirty things Scorpius wants to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okydoky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okydoky/gifts).



> This wasn't originally supposed to be a series but I couldn't resist okydoky's request so this is a continuation to "Escape Route". You don't have to be familiar with that work to read this.

He scratched his quill across the parchment, but slowly, so not to be caught. Scorpius raised his eyes to check. He was sure it was safe to look – his eyes were obscured by his fringe – as he leaned over his desk but still, he moved slowly.

 _Damn it._ Potter was still there. Bold as brass, in his Auror robes, sitting in the outer-chamber waiting for Scorpius to walk out. One would think that someone trained in stealth and tracking would be better at it, but no, not Potter. He always let Scorpius know right where he was.

Scorpius checked his watch, thinking he could wait Potter out, but he was already late and knew if he didn't go now, his mother would be more than displeased. His father understood what it meant to work and that you couldn't always leave at a specific time. But his father would also be able to see right through the lie if he said he'd been tied up and just couldn't leave.

 _Damn Potter._

There was no helping it, Scorpius had to go. Deflecting Potter was a much better option than dealing with the wrath of his parents. Scorpius put down his quill and prepared to leave.

He laid all the files he had worked on across his desk and waved his wand over them to seal and protect the work he'd done. _Abacus, Deknotburry, and Wipsey_ took privacy very seriously. The only thing they took more seriously was billing hours, but that was to be expected of the oldest and most notable Magical Law practice. There was a reason they had survived as long as they had – the dependable stream of revenue.

Scorpius' mind wandered as he muttered the incantations that were seared into his brain. His thoughts were drawn to James… _Potter_ , and how he got into this mess.

He had known for a while that Potter wanted him, but Scorpius wasn't going to make it easy on Potter. He knew all about Potter's reputation and didn't want to be another notch on his already notch-ridden bedpost. Scorpius had some sense of pride and dignity, after all. Yes, they'd had loads of sex in the past month, but he still wanted to be elusive to Potter in some way. Scorpius knew it was the key to keeping him interested.

Lastly, and maybe not as important, they were young. Scorpius thought at nineteen that he should indeed be having the aforementioned "loads of sex", but he also thought perhaps it should be with more than one partner. Were they really supposed to be so content with one person at such an age? Didn't he have some wild oats to sew or some crap like that?

As much as he wanted to deny it, Scorpius was completely gaga over Potter. And wasn't that the most revolting way to put it? It was the only word that seemed to adequately describe it, much to his disgust.

Potter made Scorpius's knees feel like water, his stomach flutter like it was filled with pixies, his chest tight, and worst of all, his cock and balls ache with desire. Scorpius would have been blind not to like Potter, physically at least. Golden skin, dark hair, light eyes, and a smile that should be awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class. It was beyond that, though. He was funny, and better yet, thought Scorpius was even funnier.

Potter also had this sense of honour that was unbelievable. He would do what was best, always, even if that meant sacrificing himself. Scorpius could not understand that at all. He had honour, but not like that. Scorpius liked not fully understanding Potter and his motives, it kept him interesting.

All those good things aside it didn't matter how much Scorpius liked him. He did not want Potter waiting for him like this – like he was his boyfriend, for the love of Merlin. Potter's brash behaviour was something that would have to be worked on. No. Not worked on. That's what people in _relationships_ did and Scorpius wasn't going to do anything relationship-like with Potter. Potter was for fucking, full stop.

"Good evening, Mrs Goodmount," Scorpius said with a nod of his head towards the receptionist as he walked out.

"My apologies, Mr Malfoy, but I believe you have one more person waiting to see you. Perhaps to give evidence." Mrs Goodmount nodded towards Potter who suddenly shifted in his chair to stand.

Scorpius felt instantly relieved that because of Potter's Auror robes everyone would think he was there for professional reasons. "I think Mr. Potter and my conversation is best held out of the office," Scorpius replied to Mrs Goodmount with a nod and continued to go.

He walked towards the lifts. As Scorpius passed Potter, he stood and instantly kept step with Scorpius.

"'Bout time you finished, those chairs are bloody awful. My arse is going to hurt for a week," Potter whinged as the doors to the lift closed.

"You didn't have to come at all, let alone _wait_ ," Scorpius replied.

Potter smiled despite Scorpius not going to the trouble at all to show how annoyed he was. "'Course I did." Potter angled in to kiss Scorpius and the lift clattered to a stop.

"Potter," Scorpius warned as he ducked away from the kiss and darted out of the doors before they were fully open.

Potter was too quick for him. He grabbed hold of Scorpius's arm before he could get away. "What's with calling me _Potter_?"

"It's your surname, if you recall," Scorpius said pulling his arm away.

"Right, well, one minute I'm Potter, the next I'm James, then it's back to Potter again. What the hell is your problem?"

James – Potter, fuck – _Potter_ , leaned in close to Scorpius. Potter had perhaps half an inch on him, if that, but he managed to look eight feet tall and quite formidable right then. Scorpius forced himself not to back away.

"Nothing is my problem, _James_." Scorpius hated how bloody good it felt on his tongue to say that name. He never used to call James by his surname. He'd always preferred using his first, but somehow now saying 'James' cast a spell over him. He was no longer _Potter_ , one of many, but James, something special.

Scorpius shook off the enchantment and put his hand flat to James' magnificent chest to keep him at a distance. "I have an engagement to attend to now if you would please," Scorpius said.

"Who are you and what the hell have you done with Scorpius?" James pulled out his wand in a snap.

At that moment another set of lift doors opened and two senior solicitors from Scorpius's firm stepped out from the lift. They immediately stopped short when they saw the scene between Scorpius and James. Scorpius straightened and shot James a look before nodding confidently at the two solicitors. "Gentlemen," he said.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw James, thankfully, straightening up and tucking is wand back in his robes. James, too, nodded at the solicitors who then continued on their way.

After they were out of sight Scorpius grabbed James by the upper arm and hauled him out of the building. "What the hell do you think you're doing, pulling your wand on me, you utter and complete arse? That is where I work and you can't come storming in there acting like you own the place. Don't you know that? I have a job that I happen to like. Jesus!"

"Sorry," James said, yanking his arm away. "You're being such a prick, I wasn't sure it was you."

"How is me being a prick that surprising?"

"Good point." James at least had the good sense to look abashed. "It's all this Auror stuff, it makes me paranoid sometimes. Then you, I never know how it is with you. I always feel wrong-footed. This morning you were calling me James and pulling me back to bed and now, tonight, I'm a piece of rubbish. Those things coupled together make me tetchy."

"I'm busy tonight, I have plans with my parents is all," Scorpius said feeling completely wretched. James was so without guile that his apology made Scorpius feel every bit the bastard he knew he could be.

"Right. Busy tonight." James narrowed his eyes at Scorpius and scratched the back of his head. "I don't believe you."

"What? Why would I lie about such a thing?"

James shrugged and said, "You wouldn't have been so naffed about me being at your office is it were as simple as something with your parents."

"I could have been," Scorpius replied.

"True, but that's not it. Like I said, you do this to me. In fact, a lot more than I like."

"Get used to it, I'm not an easy person," Scorpius sneered.

"That's why I'm here, I like that you're not simple." James stepped slowly to Scorpius, backing him up against the side of a building. "There's something else though." James leaned in over Scorpius, breathing heavy so his warm breath tickled Scorpius' skin. "What is it?" James placed a kiss lightly on Scorpius' jaw. "Why are you afraid of me?"

"You are the last person in the world I'm afraid of," Scorpius scoffed, though he was pretty sure he was about to lose control and grab James so he could snog him to death.

"You should be a little afraid." James rubbed his knuckles down the length of Scorpius's tie.

"Why's that?"

"Cause I know things," James breathed. "Know things about you and what you like."

James kissed Scorpius' throat as he swallowed hard trying to calm himself against the onslaught of James. He wanted, _needed_ , James so bad but he wasn't about to let him know that. His knees quivered as he ached to do something, anything, and touch James back.

"What do you know?" Scorpius whispered.

"Know that if I don’t kiss you properly in less than five seconds you'll break and have me on my back apologizing for making you wait so long."

Scorpius met James' eyes with a glare and snarled, "Do it then."

James smirked and slowly leaned in. Just before Scorpius felt the brush of James' mouth he whispered, "Hold on."

Scorpius, whose eyes had closed in anticipation of a kiss, opened them with a start. "I don't like side-by-side Apparation."

"Trust me, Scorpius. You'll like where we're going."

Scorpius believed that much more than he wanted to and he too easily gave in to James.

He felt the pressure of Apparation one moment and it was over the next. He opened his eyes and looked around. What the hell did James think he was on about?

"My parents' bedroom," Scorpius said flatly as he scolded himself for modifying the wards so James could get pass them. "I am not impressed."

"Aren't you? I know you like it." James brushed his lips finally to Scorpius' but at the moment it was no longer at the forefront of what Scorpius wanted.

"Like it?"

"This is one of those things I know about you," James said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I'm going to fuck you in here."

Scorpius blanched and looked at James like he'd gone completely mad. James only pulled Scorpius closer.

"I blew you in here that day. Remember? I tried to pull you to another room and you all but forced me in here. You get off on doing it in your parents' room."

He said it so-matter-of-factly that Scorpius' only option was to employ the completely cornered defence; _deny, deny, deny._

Scorpius tried to pull away as he saw over James' shoulder that the doors to the bedroom were wide open, someone could walk by at any moment. James held him tighter. He continued to push against James and said, "It was either here or the portrait gallery and I am not about to let you blow me in front of all my ancestors."

"I'm sure it isn't anything they haven't seen before." With that smug little grin still on his face James began to kiss Scorpius down his neck.

"I still have standards."

"Yes. Very high ones, darling," James replied as he flicked his tongue beneath Scorpius' collar. Scorpius pressed into the touch and gripped strands of James' soft hair despite himself.

"I'm hardly the first person who has a thing for doing it in their parents' room." Scorpius should really not give in to all this. This was not a good time, and he should tell James that it would be better later. Yes, they could meet late tonight – or something.

"No, you're not." James continued to kiss every bit of Scorpius' exposed skin very slowly.

Scorpius opened his mouth to tell James _later_ , but James pressed his palm to Scorpius' cock, and instead of "Not now," Scorpius moaned, "Oh God."

"Good, yeah?" James said increasing the pressure.

"Yes – no." Scorpius tried to pull away. "Listen, James, this is a complete shit time. I've got to go. We can do this later. My parents are expecting me."

"You're going to be a little late." James brought both his hands to Scorpius' face and cupped it as he kissed Scorpius softly on the mouth.

Slowly, he pushed back Scorpius' robes and whispered in is ear. "You have other things you like, other things you want. Things we haven't got to yet."

"James," Scorpius said, in one last half-hearted attempt to shrug him off.

"Found something in your drawer."

Every muscle in Scorpius' body tensed. His heart stopped and the only thing he was aware of, besides James, was the throbbing in his trousers.

James hadn't. Had he? There could only be one thing James had found that would make him grin that way, with a tone that made Scorpius' skin pebble. Scorpius needed to outflank him.

"They aren’t there for sentimental reasons, trophy of some conquest."

James raised his head up slowly to look Scorpius right in the eyes. "I know, Scorpius. You aren't that sort."

Scorpius didn't need to ask for clarification on what _sort_ James meant exactly, he already knew. As many positives as there were to James and as many misgivings as Scorpius had about their relationship, there was one thing that outweighed them all.

Compared to James, Scorpius might as well have been a virgin. He wasn't, but James managed to make their two-year age gap feel more like a ten-year gap when it came to sex. James knew everything and could make Scorpius blush with embarrassing ease. He could school his features but he couldn't hide how easily his blood rushed beneath his fair skin. He cursed his Malfoy genes every time it happened, but above all he cursed James for being so damned good at this part.

Scorpius swallowed hard; he could beat James this time. "Then you should also know," Scorpius said then paused to flick his tongue along James's ear and nibble at the lobe. "I'm not the one I want wearing them."

"I know," James said, and for the first time since he pressed him against the wall on the street, James took his hands off of Scorpius and stepped back. He undid the two clasps of his Auror robes and threw them off. Next went his belt, and he let his trousers fall half an inch down his hips. It was enough. Scorpius could see the smallest strip of red lace standing out against James' tanned skin.

Well, those were the perfect colour, Scorpius thought, feeling a smug little smile come to his lips. He had procured the knickers - which were at that time black – a while ago, wanting so badly to put someone, anyone, in them. Last week, feeling desperately randy and impatient for James to finish up with work, he had charmed them brilliant red, knowing it would look best against James' golden skin. His master plan had been to stuff James into those knickers the moment he arrived, by brute force if he had to.

The feel of the lace in his hands, and imagining them stretched tight over James' perfect arse, had got the better of Scorpius. The resulting wank had been more than satisfying, and by the time James had arrived, Scorpius' mind had been less crazed with lust. He'd put the knickers away, thinking that they weren't really at the point where you can ask one another to wear lace knickers, and it was probably for the best.

Scorpius had never in his life been happier to be wrong. Just seeing the hint of red lace on James was enough wank material to last Scorpius' entire life.

"How long have you had those on?" Scorpius asked, his mouth dry and his throat tight so that the words came out a husky whisper.

"All day." James reached for the top button of his trousers.

"No." Scorpius' hand shot out and he grabbed James'. "Let me."

He was too needy and hard to be slow and sensual about it. He opened the top button, slid down the zipper, and tugged James' trousers down in less than half a second.

Scorpius knew James had to be looking at him with a self-satisfied smile, but Scorpius wasn't going to raise his head to check. He was going to look at James in red knickers for as long as he could before he lost control and pushed James to the floor, demanding to be shagged.

The lace was wrapped perfectly around James' hips. His hard cock was straining against the front, and the moist head of his cock was pushing up far past the waistline.

"Does this make them uncomfortable?" Scorpius whispered as he trailed a finger up the seam that ran from under James' balls up the back of his cock.

"Fuck, no, not when you touch it like that," James said with a moan as he dropped his head back and rocked his hips into Scorpius' touch.

Scorpius gripped James by the shirt with his other hand and pulled him in for another kiss. He bit at James's lips and sucked hard on his tongue. He wanted to devour James.

"You're crap at hiding this," James said as he buried his hands in Scorpius' hair. Scorpius bent to bite down James' neck, soft skin yielding to his teeth. "Act like you can do without. I know you, Scorpius. Know what you want."

Somehow, James wearing red knickers while he whispered these things into Scorpius' hair made Scorpius realise that playing hard-to-get was the most ludicrous idea he'd ever had. He couldn't help but agree with everything James was saying at the moment.

"Tell me what I want," Scorpius said breathlessly, as he tugged James' shirt off.

"Take off your clothes so I can touch your skin, rub your cock."

Scorpius moaned in annoyance. "Just get your wand. God damn it, don't want to stop licking you."

James' hand wrapped around the back of Scorpius' neck, stopping Scorpius' lips on their path down James' neck. James ducked his head so his mouth was just above Scorpius' ear. "Act like an impatient arse all you want. I'm still going to fuck you nice…and…slow."

Scorpius could feel the smile stealing across his face. James' proof that he knew exactly what Scorpius wanted was growing by the minute.

Scorpius slowly straightened up, his face perfectly composed now, and he looked James dead in the eye as he stripped.

"Good," James said. He skated his fingertips down Scorpius' bare chest and stomach, stopping just above his cock.

"So, let's see. We've got parents' bedroom, me looking ravishing in knickers, and you listening to every word I say. I seem to be forgetting something. Yes, I know now." James aimed his wand over his shoulder and with a flick transfigured the landscape that hung above Scorpius' parents' bed into a mirror. It was at the perfect angle so that Scorpius could see James from his heels to the top of his chaotic hair. The most important part, though, lay more or less between those two points – James' round, firm arse.

Scorpius was never unappreciative of James' lovely arse, but the knickers really did something to make it stunning beyond belief. The Aurors might have it right indeed when it came to all that physical training they did.

Scorpius dropped to his knees, grabbed tight to James' arse, and licked him through the knickers. Scorpius took a slow pass with his tongue over the exposed skin of James' balls where the skimpy lace couldn't contain them.

"God, yeah, like that," James moaned, arching into Scorpius' mouth.

Scorpius licked slowly up the underside of James's cock, the lace feeling rough on his tongue. He craned his neck as his tongue teased up the length so he could suck and kiss the several inches of cock that rose above the knickers, until he reached the head. He hummed around the head as he sealed his lips firmly around it and sucked hard.

"You're so good at this. Good at taking me in your mouth. God, I want to fuck you," James growled.

He pulled away from Scorpius and dropped to his knees, and with another wave of his wand, Scorpius could feel himself open and slick, ready for James.

"You're going to sit on my cock, just like I know you like," James said, pulling Scorpius to him for another bruising kiss as he lay back on the carpet.

Scorpius straddled James' hips, eager to slide down onto James' cock.

"Move them to the side so I can still wear them while I fuck you."

Scorpius slid one finger under the lace and looped it over James' cock, freeing it so James could fuck him properly.

Scorpius lowered slowly onto James' magnificent cock and slowly rolled his hips.

"God, look at you. Look what you have me doing," James said. "Wearing knickers while I fuck you on your parents' floor. Want you so bad I'll do anything."

"Yeah?" Scorpius said, slowly pushing up and down.

"Course. Love fucking you, love figuring out the things you like, love making you do them."

"Make me come. Want to come so fucking bad," Scorpius said, not caring they'd hardly got started.

"Move, then," James said and he stopped moving. "Fuck yourself on my cock while I watch you. Ride me, make yourself come."

"Fuck. God. Yes." Scorpius moved up and down on James, his head dropped back as he moaned and felt James fill every bit of him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his parents' door was still open and anyone could walk in at any minute. He didn't give a shit about that right now. His balls ached and his cock was leaking all over his fist as he pumped it in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck!" Scorpius called out as James' cock hit that spot right – "God, fuck yes!"

His cock pulsed in his hand as he came and came. He felt come bathe his fingers and looked down watching it spread across James' belly.

"So fucking good," Scorpius said as the last waves of orgasm left him.

"Brilliant," James said with a sharp buck of his hips that caused Scorpius to yelp. "My turn now. Your arse, God your arse felt good pulsing around me. You should see it."

With a quick wand movement James made another mirror appear just above his head, angled to reflect the image from the first mirror. Scorpius had a perfect view of James' cock almost balls deep in his arse.

"Sweet Merlin," Scorpius mumbled. He'd never watched himself fuck. Never done anything remotely like this. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought of this before. This was fucking amazing.

"Watch as I drive into you. Make you hard again," James said as he firmly gripped Scorpius' waist and slowly began rolling his hips.

Scorpius held on tight to James' arms as he watched – watched James' long, thick, slick cock go slowly in and out of him. As James moved up, Scorpius caught a flash of red to one side of his balls.

"James, fuck," Scorpius moaned as he felt himself getting hard again.

Scorpius' knees chafed on the wool of the rug. It was probably some priceless heirloom, practically everything in the house was, and here he and James were completely defiling it. Scorpius couldn't be arsed; there were cleaning spells for a reason.

"Told you I know all the dirty things you like. Know what you want even if you don’t know yourself."

Overcome with everything; the risk of the room, the mirror, the knickers, James beneath him knowing all his dirtiest desires – it all got the better of Scorpius he leaned down and kissed James. Not as rough as before but firm, persistent.

"Don't try to push me away again," James said as Scorpius released his mouth. The sincerity of his words was written all over his face, and went straight to Scorpius' core.

 _Damn, Potter._

"Continue to make it worth my while and I won't."

James chuckled and Scorpius grinned. "Be a good boy and sit back on my cock, I've been hard as hell all day in these things and if I don't come now I'm going to combust."

Scorpius rocked back and moved his hips in time with James. He watched in the mirror as James drove into him over and over. It was so good. Scorpius was going to get them a flat with nothing but mirrors in it.

"Yeah, like that. Faster," James said, his eyes closing as his thrusts became stronger.

Scorpius rocked harder and faster than before, his cock hard and ready again.

"Fuck me, make me come," Scorpius said. James wrapped one hand around Scorpius cock and stroked it. Scorpius could feel the one callus just bellow James's middle finger and it made it so much fucking better. No one else's hand felt this way, stroked him this way, felt this good.

"God in fucking heaven, fuck, fuck," James cried out as he thrust erratically and came, filling Scorpius with heat. Scorpius cried out again as he quickly followed James, coming again all over both of them.

Scorpius rolled off of James, feeling like he didn't have a bone left in him. Scorpius was careful not move away, settling himself in James' arms. James liked to be close afterwards. Usually, Scorpius put up a fight, but he couldn't right now. James had definitely earned what he wanted.

"So am I invited to this thing you're late for downstairs?"

"Sure, of course. We'll just throw on our rumpled clothes and go downstairs and act like we aren't covered in come and completely pleased by it." Scorpius shook his head.

"That mean we can go somewhere else instead?" James said brightly.

"Sure. We'll go pick out a nice pair of knickers for you to wear when you have dinner with my parents next week." Scorpius turned his head, resting it on James' chest to look at him. James hadn't been officially invited to dinner but if the sod was going to insist on acting like they were a couple, Scorpius might as well go with it.

"Not a problem. What colour do you want to wear to my parents' house tomorrow night?"

"I do not wear knickers," Scorpius said firmly.

"The hell you don't. I'll put these things on you by force if I have to." James looped one leg around Scorpius and swiftly pinned him to the carpet.

Scorpius tried not to laugh. James was playful and he fucking hated that he liked it so much.

"You're wearing these knickers," James said in a tone that invited no reply – but that didn't stop Scorpius.

"Not even for a second. No."

James narrowed his eyes. "You will. You'll like it. Remember, I know everything you like."

Damn it, James was right, again.


End file.
